Legend of BlueEyes White Dragon
by Zastrozzi
Summary: Gazelle and his friend Milus the Silver Fang, after finishing a battle tournament, has set on a journey to stop TriHorned Dragon from destroying the land of Lob and find a way to bring back BlueEyes White Dragon from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Warning: The characters in this story are not in a card game played by humans. They are in their own world where humans aren't a big part in this story.

It was a time of peace in the land of Lob. I should probably explain, don't you think? See, I am Gazelle, and this is our story. By "our", I mean me and my friend, Milus. No, not Milus Radiant, Milus the Silver Fang. Now, we come from the Earth Kingdom. The Earth Kingdom is ruled over by Gaia the Fierce Knight. There our six kingdoms, each ruled over by different monsters. However, a couple of kingdoms had no ruler, so they had no idea what to do. The kingdoms that didn't have a king were the Wind and the Dark Kingdoms. The rest of the tribes, Light, Water, Fire, and Earth, were at peace with everyone else. The peace was made not so long ago, but before that there was mass chaos. The king of the Dark (always the dark), Tri-Horned Dragon, was causing great destruction, and the only one who stopped him was Blue-Eyes White Dragon, King of the Light (obviously). Blue-Eyes killed him by putting him into an eternal sleep and locking him deep into the depths of darkness. But, one day, a mysterious being, by using magic, broke into the chambers, and awoke him with a powerful spell. Then he decided to help Tri-Horned Dragon destroy Lob. Thus, the dragon was released and began to attack the land. Blue-Eyes White Dragon sensed Tri-Horned Dragon's return, and flew to stop Tri-Horned Dragon's crusade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Blue-Eyes White Dragon had found out that Tri-Horned Dragon had escaped his prison. When Blue-Eyes arrived at Tri Horned Dragon's castle, made completely out of stone in less than a night, he immediately spat out a beam of light blue power, which pushed Tri-Horned Dragon into a stone wall, leaving a giant hole where it was.

"Blue-Eyes!" Tri-Horned Dragon exclaimed. "I am going to destroy you for what you did to me many years ago! NOW DIE!" With that, Tri-Horned Dragon swiped at Blue-Eyes, who fell to the ground in pain, already with many scratches.

"How is it that you are so much more powerful than the last time we fought?" asked Blue-Eyes.

"Quite simple," was the reply. "I have been provided with magic from a very loyal right-hand man." Tri-Horned Dragon approached Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with a look of contempt. "Goodbye, old enemy," the dark dragon whispered.

Meanwhile, at the center of Lob, a man and a wolf see that there is a line up where a bunch of monsters from each of the tribes are registering to enter a battle tournament.

"Hey, Milus," the man says, "think I could win this tournament if I enter?"

"Not a chance, Gazelle," replies Milus the Silver Fang.

"And why not?"

"Because," Milus goes on. "I am signing up too, and I'm going to beat you no doubt."

"Yeah, sure" the young man says sarcastically. "Whatever you say, but just because you are my friend, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"You don't have to, because I'll win no matter how hard you go on me."

The two friends walk in line, but a big, muscled man pushes in front of Milus. "Hey!" Milus exclaimed. "What did you do that for?" The big man didn't seem to notice Milus. "I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

"Wha-?" the muscled man suddenly turned to face Milus. "Who're you?"

"I'm Milus and this is Gazelle." He pointed to his friend.

"Yeah? What're you doin' here?"

"We're signing up for the tournament," Milus said happily.

"No you're not!" said the man.

"Yes I am!" Milus exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"You're so weak, you won't even be able to survive signing up, because you're such a weakling!" the man laughed as he signed himself in.

"Oh yeah? You wanna prove it?"

"Sir," the muscled man turned to Gazelle. "I suggest you give your dog a whipping!"

"He's not my dog," Gazelle said in an annoyed tone. "He's my friend."

"Well, then you and your "friend" will be pummeled!"

"Yes, yes, love the enthusiasm," a voice said. "I have to ask you, though, to please save most of it for the battles. See, audiences love that stuff during fights." The man that said this walked by them.

Gazelle and Milus glared at the man, and the man glared back, then walked off. They signed up and were led to where they would sleep for the night. The next day, the tournament would start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**"What's the next phase, master?"**

**"Come here and I'll show you."**

**"A pile of bones?"**

**"Yes, it's quite unfortunate, isn't it?"**

**"I guess..."**

**"I want you to use your most powerful magic to bring this monster back to life."**

**"Okay, my master, but I warn you, he won't be very powerful."**

**"Don't you worry about that right now. We'll power him up later. For now, I want you to just do as I ask."**

**"He is alive now. Well, sort of. I couldn't give him his skin back, but at least he has clothes on. Shall we move on to phase four?"**

**"Immediately."**

**"Umm...What is phase four?"**

**"Phase four is when you go and spread the news that Blue-Eyes White Dragon has finally been killed by me, Tri-Horned Dragon, and that Lob will be destroyed without warning."**

**"Yeah...umm...okay...Can I ask you something?"**

**"Anything you want, after all, there isn't a such thing as a stupid question."**

**"Wouldn't telling them that Lob will be destroyed give them a warning?"**

**"Shut up, that's a stupid question!"**

**"But you said-"**

**"Do it now!"**

**"Okay, okay."**

Gazelle and Milus had made it to the Semi-Finals. The muscled man, whom they never saw fight because they were too busy paying attention to their own battle, had also made it to the Semi-Final round. The man they had seen encouraging them to bicker at each other during the fight turned out to be the announcer of the tournament.

"And now," the announcer began. "The penultimate battle is about to begin...THE SEMI-FINALS! Now remember...The rules are simple. You are allowed to fight until the person is unconscious. Killing is allowed, although I recommend not to do it. The only thing not allowed is to use weapons."

Milus rolled his eyes. He had heard that before each battle and it was getting annoying. Milus was paired up with the champion of the tournament for the last few years. Flame Swordsman also happened to be the king of the Fire Kingdom. Gazelle was paired up with the giant muscled man, who was also from the Earth Tribe.

"Ready everybody?" the announcer asked. It was rhetorical. "Then let the battles begin!"

"I'M GOIN' TA CRUSH YOU!" the giant man roared at Gazelle. As he roared he suddenly transformed. He grew even huger. His muscles rippled and grew with him, and his skin turned teal. His eyes merged into one in the center of his head. His name was Hitotsu-Me. "DIE!"

"He's a Beast-Warrior!" Gazelle exclaimed. "Okay then, two can play at that game!" Just like Hitotsu-Me Giant, Gazelle grew huge, and his muscles grew a small amount. The difference is that his hair thickened until it covered his whole body, and he grew a dark mane. His fingernails became long, black claws.

The battle commenced. Gazelle swiped at Hitotsu-Me Giant with his claws. It made small red marks on Hitotsu-Me. A blow to the head immediately knocked Gazelle to the ground, but Gazelle quickly got up and kicked Hitotsu-Me, who became unconscious.

"And Hitotsu-Me Giant is out!" exclaimed the announcer.

"All brag and small strength won't do much good," said Gazelle as he changed back into a man. "How did your battle go, Milus?"

"Umm...Not so good," said Milus sadly. "I lost. And you forgot to retract your claws."

"Oops." Gazelle retracted his claws. "There we go. Don't worry Milus, I'll win the tournament for you."

"Thanks," said Milus, "I'll be watching."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**"Hello master!"**

**"Ah, Skull Servant. It's time to begin Phase 5."**

**"Which is what, my master?"**

**"While my servant who brought you back to life is gone, I want you to get rid of the other tribes' kings. Starting with the most bothersome, which is Flame Swordsman. Take his power after the tournament where he is currently battling an opponent named Gazelle. Then you will come back and I will give you further instructions. You know what to do. Now go."**

**"Yes my master!"**

It was the next day after the semi-finals. The final battle was about to begin.

"Now remember," the announcer announced, "you are allowed to knock someone unconscious, or you can kill them, of course I do not recommend-"

"We've heard that at least a hundred times!" a voice yelled. It was Flame Swordsman. "We understand! You don't recommend killing and weapons aren't allowed!"

"Then let the Final Battle...BEGIN!"

Gazelle transformed into a beast again, and attacked with his mighty claws. However, Flame Swordsman de-materialized into a wall of fire, which burned fiercely in front of Gazelle. Just in time, Gazelle retracted his claws before they were burned to cinders. Flame Swordsman came up from behind Gazelle, and slashed Gazelle with his sword. Gazelle fell to the ground, weakened greatly.

"You aren't supposed to use weapons!" Gazelle shouted. "You even said that rule!"

"First of all, I never heard the announcer say 'no weapons allowed'," Flame Swordsman started. "Second of all if I don't use my sword, I won't win the match."

"So you've been using your sword for all the battles you've won?! That is dishonorable!"

"No, not all the battles. Just the last one."

"That still makes you dishonorable!" Gazelle turned to the announcer. "Flame Swordsman is using his sword! Doesn't that disqualify him?"

"I don't see a sword," the announcer said, confused.

"But it's right there! How could you not see it?"

"Get on with the battle!" the announcer snapped.

Gazelle turned back to face Flame Swordsman. A sword suddenly materialized from fire in Flame Swordsman's hand. "Don't worry. I'm not all bad. I won't kill you. I'll just put you out cold."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**"So you're back."**

**"Yes Master Tri-Horned Dragon."**

**"Did you tell everyone that Blue-Eyes is dead, and how I'm going to destroy Lob without warning?"**

**"Those exact words, buffoon."**

**"What did you say? I could't hear you."**

**"I said, 'those exact words'."**

**"Good. Oh, I assume that Skull Servant will have a little trouble getting back to my castle. Would you escort him?"**

**"Yes Master Tri-Horn."**

"Prepare to lose, Gazelle!" cried Flame Swordsman, as he stabbed Gazelle in the chest with his fiery sword.

Gazelle began to feel hazy, and he saw a bright, white light. The light turned into a sillouette of a dragon with two glowing blue eyes.

"I give my soul to you, Gazelle," the dragon said. "However, I need your soul to stay up here for now, until I find my body. The only one I know who will be able to bring me back is Gaia the Fierce Knight, ruler of the Earth Kingdom. Do not worry. I will give your soul back later, but right now we need to switch places. I am the only one strong enough to kill Tri-Horned Dragon. In order to stop him from destroying Lob, I need a body, and yours is what I need. Now...YOU ARE ALIVE!"

Gazelle rose to his clawed feet, with the soul of the dragon he saw. He attacked Flame Swordsman, and sent him reeling. Flame Swordsman was about to get kicked, but he de-materialized into fire and re-materialized behind Gazelle.

"How is it that you are alive, or at least not out of the match?" He attacked Gazelle, but Gazelle was ready for it, and slashed the sword out of Flame Swordsman's hand, then kicked him. Flame Swordsman was pushed to the wall, suddenly, by a hooded, purple cloaked figure.

"Give me your power!" the cloaked monster screamed. Then he pulled his hood off, and there was no skin, just a skull. As he lifted a bony hand, he took blue and green swirls from out of Flame Swordsman. Flame Swordsman suddenly lost the red glow in his armour, the fire in his sword, and his tan. Standing beside him was a dark skinned man with fire surrounding him. Flame Swordsman was no longer fiery, but instead had light skin, green armour, and an average sword.

The two began to argue about whose fault it was that separated them. While listening, Gazelle learned that their names were Masaki the Legendary Swordsman and Flame Manipulator. Finally, after they decided that it was each other's fault, they stormed off. Flame Manipulator went back to the Fire Realm, and Masaki went back to the Earth Realm.

Gazelle looked at the skeleton and knew he was evil. "I never saw this coming," Skull Servant said to himself. "Oh well, I'll just have to take out this garbage like my master would want."

"It looks like we have a new challenger!" the announcer said excitedly.

"Take this, dry bone!" cried Gazelle as he attacked Skull Servant.

"Don't worry Gazelle, I'll help." Milus came running from the audience. He tackled Skull Servant to the floor and pulled off one of his rib bones from under the purple cloak.

"Oh great!" Skull Servant fell apart until he was just a pile of bones. "My master told me there would be days like these."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Face it, Skull, you're beat," Milus said.

"Drat!" exclaimed Skull Servant, who was a pile of bones now.

"So, uh, Gazelle, what should we do with this guy?"

"You will do nothing with him," a voice from the darkness said.

"Who's that!" Gazelle cried.

"I am the one who has released Tri-Horned Dragon, the one who will destroy this land."

"Uh oh," said Gazelle. "We're in for it now."

"Wait a minute!" Milus yelled. "First of all who is Tri-Horned Dragon?"

"Oh, right, I forgot you weren't born when Tri-Horned Dragon attacked," said Gazelle. "He was once the ruler of the Dark Kingdom, before I-I mean Blue-Eyes White Dragon, ruler of the Light Kingdom locked him up and killed him by putting him in an eternal sleep."

"Sounds to me like that sleep wasn't eternal," said Milus.

"Well, it would have been if I hadn't awoken him," said the voice. He walked out of the shadows. He was dressed completely in purple and had golden hair. He carried a staff that he used to cast various magic spells. "By the by, Tri-Horned Dragon killed Blue-Eyes."

"Who are you?" Milus asked.

"I am Dark Magician, second to my brainless master, Tri-Horn."

"Stay back, Milus," said Gazelle, "I'll fight him."

"Let me help you!"

"No, you're too weak right now, after the previous battles. You need me to protect you."

"Fine!"

"Hey!" yelled a skull at their feet. "Does anyone remember me? Hello? I'm lying here!"

"Yes, right," said Dark Magician, "I forgot all about you. Here." A light shone out of the staff and instantly Skull Servant disappeared back to Tri-Horned Dragon's castle. 'Anyways..."

"Let's get on with this!" said Gazelle. He swiped at Dark Magician, but Dark Magician disappeared and reappeared behind Gazelle and hit him with his staff. "Ouch! So you have the same strategy as Flame Swordsman, eh. I can deal with that." He slashed at Dark Magician, but he teleported behind Gazelle just in time. Gazelle was ready, however, and he bit Dark Magician's hand, which dropped the staff. The staff fell to the ground and shattered instantly on contact.

"Looks like you need a less fragile staff," said Milus cheerfully.

"What is this to me?" Dark Magician said. "I have many more staffs." With that, a new staff appeared in his hand and he hit Gazelle over and over until Gazelle fell to the ground, defeated.

"Let me try now, Gazelle!" Milus cried.

"No, you need more rest," said Gazelle weakly.

"I don't have enough time for you fools," said Dark Magician. "Now I hear my idiotic master Tri-Horn calling me, so I haven't anymore to do with you."

"Wait!" screamed Gazelle. "If you hate your master, why not betray him? Why did you wake him anyway?"

"I am not quite as strong as him. He would kill me almost in an instant. Your other question is none of your buisiness." Dark Magician hit his staff gently on the floor, and suddenly he was gone in a puff of smoke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"He's gone!" exclaimed Gazelle, "Just like that!"

"Yeah..." Milus said. "Hey look, a scroll!"

A parchment scroll flew through the air. Milus jumped and caught it in his teeth, then gave it to Gazelle.

"Hmm, let us see what this says," Gazelle said. He read the scroll. "_'Someone help us! Tri-Horned Dragon has killed our leader, Blue-Eyes White Dragon. If you manage to pick this distress letter and are willing to help us, go to the Earth Kingdom and seek the King, Gaia the Fierce Knight. He has a small amount of magic that can bring Blue-Eyes White Dragon back to life, although he needs the body, which is most likely in the Graveyard in the Earth Tribe. He will know where it is, obviously, Please do it soon before Tri-Horned Dragon destroys all. Signed, the Light Tribe.'_ Wow! Milus, do you think we can do this? It would be quite the adventure, and we'd be saving thousands, maybe even millions. What do you think?"

"Well, it would be nice to save all those people, plus it could be fun," said Milus.

"Okay, then, it's decided. We're going right now!"

"Right now?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then! Really?"

"Yes..."

"Oh. Really?"

"YES!"

"Oh, okay. You sure?"

After a long time of nonsense, they headed off for the Earth Tribe. They had no trouble because they lived there - temporarily - and knew the way to the Kingdom. Finally, they arrived at the entrance - guarded by two Celtic Guardians - where they were halted by one of them.

"Who goes there?" asked one of the Guardians in a strong, business-like voice.

"Oh, hey fellas," said Milus cheerfully. "How are you two this fine day?"

"Well, we're great," said the other Guardian. "We get paid by Gaia well, and-"

"Enough!" the first one interrupted. "What is your business?"

"Well," started Gazelle, pushing Milus behind him, "we are here to see Gaia."

"He is not here, but we can lead you inside for the night, and the next day we will call upon you if Gaia wishes to hear you out," said the Celtic Guardian.

"Thank you," said Gazelle. Milus and Gazelle were led past a great hall full of pictures of Gaia the Fierce Knight and his horse carved out of ivory. Finally, they arrived at a room, probably for guests.

"This is where you'll sleep," announced one of the Guardians. Gazelle and Milus couldn't get used to such a room. It was if it was made for them. They fell asleep immediately.

The next day, they were woken up by one of the Guardians. They were to be seen by Gaia himself. They were led to Gaia's throne room.

"Welcome, Gazelle and Milus," said Gaia, on his magnificent black throne. "What is it that you would like?"

"We have come here to tell you that Blue-Eyes White Dragon has been killed by a terrible dragon," said Gazelle. "One who goes by the name of Tri-Horned Dragon."

"Yes, I know," said Gaia. "What would you like?"

"We would like to have some more food-Oof!"

"No, we're not here for that, Milus," said Gazelle, putting a hand over Milus. "We are here to ask you to come with us to the Graveyard, for we need you to bring some of your magic to restore Blue-Eyes."

"I figured somebody would ask me this," said Gaia with a sigh. "And the answer is no. There is no need to bring him back to life. Things are perfectly fine!"

"No, they're not!" yelled Gazelle, angrily. "We need Blue-Eyes to be reborn somehow, or else Tri-Horned Dragon will destroy all! Blue-Eyes is the only one who can kill Tri-Horned Dragon!"

"Then I will do it," said Gaia.

"Yay!" cried Milus. "The world is saved! Hurray!"

"Not quite, Milus," said Gazelle. "I still-I mean, Blue-Eyes still needs to come to life and kill Tri-Horned Dragon."

"Wait!" said Gaia. "I will do it, but only if you can knock me off my horse. If you can not, and I knock you off the horse provided, then I will not. Celtics! Come! Bring me two horses!"

The Celtic Guardians came and brought two horses, one purple, one brown. "I love this part," said one of the Guardians excitedly, "because we get to watch Gaia beat them!"

Gaia rose from his throne of jet, and hopped onto the purple horse. "Take the brown one," said Gaia, "and we will settle this."

"Milus, stay back," said Gazelle, "I will go on."

"Okay, Gazelle," said Milus.

Gazelle helped himself up on to the horse with a small bit of difficulty, for he wasn't used to riding horses, but he finally positioned himself comfortably.

"Are you ready?" asked Gaia.

"Yes, but why are we doing it in here?" asked Gazelle. "Won't we knock anything of value?"

"This throne room is big enough, no need," replied Gaia. "Now," he turned to his Celtic Guardians. "bring my javelin, and a spare one, too. Make sure none are broken, because this should be a fair fight. No tricks."

"You've got to admit," said Milus, "that this knight is probably a very good ruler. He's fair, and that is quite important."

When the Guardians brought in the javelins (red for Gaia, yellow for Gazelle), Gaia whispered something to the Guardians that Gazelle and Milus couldn't hear.

"Now then, is everyone ready?" asked Gaia.

"Yes," said Gazelle. Gazelle transformed once again into a hairy beast.

"Ah, so you're a Were Person, are you?" said Gaia. "Well then, let the joust begin!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The two charged forward with their horses, and their javelins clashed. They charged again, and Gazelle was almost pushed right off his horse, but he managed to balance himself back on his horse.

"They don't call me Gaia the Fierce Knight for nothing!" Gaia yelled, as he struck Gazelle once more.

The javelin never hit Gazelle this time, because Gazelle's horse suddenly jumped above the javelin, and landed right behind Gaia. Gazelle's javelin slammed into Gaia's right arm, nearly knocking Gaia down, before Gaia's javelin stabbed both of Gazelle's legs, making Gazelle fall hopelessly off his horse.

"Like I said before, they don't call me Gaia the Fierce Knight for nothing," said Gaia. "Now, if you want to stay alive, leave now. Go! Before I change my mind and kill both of you!"

"What?!" yelled Gazelle and Milus, in unison.

"That's not fair!" yelled Milus, angrily. "I take back what I said earlier!"

"The fate of the world depends on Blue-Eyes being restored to life!" yelled Gazelle. "Tri-Horned Dragon is obviously stronger than you! The only one who can destroy him is-"

"Blue-Eyes!" said Gaia. "No, I have things under control. Now GET OUT!"

"I'll take him on!" said Milus.

"No, Milus!" said Gazelle. "You saw what happened to me. I can barely walk." He tried to get up, but had to hold onto one of the walls in the throne room. "We'll just have to go and pray that things will get better."

"Actually," started Gaia. "If you really want the dragon back, then do it yourselves. I have some magic that can help you. It brings monsters back to life. Take it, and go! Now!"

Gazelle and Milus were given a blue beam of light. After that, they left the throne room, escorted by the two Celtic Guardians. Suddenly, one of the guardians attacked them.

"What are you doing?" asked Milus.

"Gaia told us to kill you once we escorted you this far," said one of them. "He gave the order before you jousted with him. He wants his magic back, too."

"That trickster! That lier!" screamed Gazelle, angrily. He once again transformed into a 'Were Man', for he had changed back into a man once he fell off his horse earlier. Though his legs were in bad shape, he managed to lunge at one of the Celtic Guardians. He stabbed his claws into the armour, and killed him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried the other one. "Argh!" The other guardian stabbed Gazelle in the heart with his sword.

Milus was in complete shock, but he put Gazelle on his back and, with much difficulty, ran from the Kingdom of Earth, out into the open fields of grass.

Author's Note: I've decided to kill off Gazelle, because I don't like his character anymore. So please ignore what he said in the Prologue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Author's Note: This won't make any sense anymore but: APRIL or JANUARY FOOLS! I am not killing Gazelle off. It is way too early to kill off someone important.

Milus was surprised at his own strength, for he was carrying a grown man-turned-to-beast on his back and running at top speed, but he soon realized that it must be fear that is giving him his extra strength. He did not dare look back until he was sure that the Celtic Guardian had stopped chasing them. Milus placed Gazelle on the soft, dew-covered grass. Milus suddenly realized that this was a grassland area they came across when they first came to the Earth Tribe from a different land. Milus had been chased by Killer Needles, and had been stung by one, causing him a great deal of pain. Gazelle tried to find him some herbs to heal him and was successful - that is, after he accidentally poisoned Milus first. Milus felt better soon after, but then they were chased by some Basic Insects.

He had to find the plant. He searched but could not find them. He knew they were a sickening shade of yellow, and that Basic Insects always flew around them. Then he saw them. The Basic Insects hovering around the healing herbs. He knew that he and Gazelle would be chased by the insects if they tried to take the herbs. It was just the nature of the insects. Dumb and basic. Milus made a grab for the herb with his teeth, but the Basic Insects began to threaten him with their pinchers. Milus laughed. There weren't as many of them as last time. He could take them if they started getting rowdy. He made another grab for the herbs. He swiped them - and the Basic Insects called many more of their kind. Here was where Milus realized that he had to run; he could not fight them by himself and there were too many of them. He managed to run to Gazelle and place him back on his back, and soon he was running for Gazelle's life.

Not long after, they found themselves inside a log, seemingly safe from the Basic Insects. Gazelle barely hung on to life, and part of his recovery was luck. _It isn't every day that someone being stabbed in the heart can survive after at least ten minutes_, Milus thought. _What a relief. Gazelle seems to be recovering. Uh oh...I smell those bugies again._

"Gazelle...Gazelle, we have to run again."

"Wha? I'm not dead?"

"Of course not, but no time to recall how you're alive, we gotta get out of here! And fast!"

"Hm? Why?"

"Look behind you, Gazelle."

"Oh?" Gazelle looked behind him outside the log. "Oh. Okay." And they ran...


End file.
